


Tempest

by TheGuitarPerson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuitarPerson/pseuds/TheGuitarPerson
Summary: All things considered, it was kinda weird that it took them this long to sort things out.Nico finds out that Fortuna-folk don't have the same sexual hang-ups most people do.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sorry, I'm...what'd you just say?"

Nico's pretty sure she actually heard what she heard but this shit doesn't happen in real life -- no siree, this shit happened in the most basic-bitch porn you could imagine and she's pretty sure Nero -- fuckin' bastard -- put her up to this. 

She looks to said smug bastard to her right and to her horror (intrigue...kinda...sorta) he's looking as serious as third-degree kerosene burn. He coughs lightly in his (now human, still really friggin' _weird_ by the way) hand and rolls his shoulders. 

"Kyrie and I...well, we've known you for what, a year now, give or take?"

"Y-yeah", Nico stammers and takes a deep breath. She's  _not_ going to start stuttering godammit, because not-today-Satan.

"We were just wondering if you were...y'know, ready to take things to the next level." Kyrie looks oh-so-radiant and Nico feels the familiar burn start settling, just a slow roil in her lower abdomen. She really wasn't kidding when she said that Kyrie was one of the prettiest damn people she's ever seen in her life and that included, well,  _Nero_ \-- she's not blind and she feels kinda like a fucking kid because she remembers that one boy in middle-school, Billy Whatshisface, that she called names and snarked with and ended up having a short makeout-session with behind the bleachers. 

So yeah -- she admits it, to herself at least -- she and Nero bitch at each other all the time but it was pretty much to just let the tension out before something exploded. 

"So...when y'all say...uh...a date....like...the  _both_ of you?" she says, feeling her face go red. She should've known; most dinners they had were cozy little affairs and certainly didn't involve buttered lobster and the couple before her dressed to the nines. Nero's wearing some real-fancy looking white garb that made him look even more like a demi-god and Kyrie's wearing a salmon-pink off-shoulder little number and Nico's pretty positive that she's not wearing a bra. 

"If you want to," Kyrie says, eyes half-lidded and Nico almost chokes on her own spit. "I mean, I don't think either of us were giving off any mixed signals, were we?"

"B-but...I always...Nero's..."

"Mmm, yeah," the man beside her says, rubbing his platinum hair. "When Kyrie and I were young, I pulled on her pigtails a lot and called her ugly. Guess I was doing the grown-up version of that with you."

"To be fair, you _do_ still pull on my hair."

Nico gapes open-mouthed at the two people seated in front of her; they both turn towards her and she can only describe their looks as absolutely predatory. 

"Ah-ahm...I d-d-don't..."

"Nicoletta Goldstein, I'll ask again...would you like to have sex with me and my husband?"

Nico watches in absolute shock as Kyrie slips out of her dress and proves her theory right - she's not wearing a bra, revealing perfectly sized breasts and pink nipples stiffening. Her gaze dips lower and sees that Kyrie has foregone panties as well; a strip of dark amber hair decorates her mound. A rustle of clothing beside her indicates that Nero has disrobed as well and she still manages to be surprised at just how built Nero is. She's seen him naked before when he would change right in front of her in the van, after a particularly bloody battle. He stands in front of them clad in silk boxer shorts and she gasps at his bulge. 

"Holy  _shit_." 

Kyrie giggles and places a hand on her shoulder. Nico feels her breath hitch as Kyrie's nipple brushes against her arm. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you."

She lets Kyrie work on pulling down her jean-shorts while Nero begins to unbutton her well-worn smock. He takes off the garment gently and unhooks her bra, exposing her own breasts in the open. 

Nero smirks down at the view, biting his lip. "Nice piercings." 

Before she has a chance to retort back, she feels a light breeze hit her crotch as Kyrie pulls down her underwear and stifles a laugh. 

"Nero, you were right! The barrels  _do_ go all the way down!"

Feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, Nico skitters away from the two and covers herself with her hands. 

"Y-yeah, lemme t-tell ya, I thought the nipple piercings hurt bad....but the barrels," she uncovers her sex and spreads her legs, letting the couple get a full view of the ink, two revolvers crossed, starting from her lower stomach and going all the way down to her labia. "The barrels hurt like a son of a bitch."

"So why'd you do them?" Kyrie asks, sidling closer. "Not that they don't look beautiful on you...but was it worth the pain?"

"Good art is worth the pain, honey," she replies and Nico's kinda proud of how smooth that sounded. "Kinda glad I shaved today. Woulda been a shame if ya'll didn't get the full effect."

Nero snorts. "Yeah, thanks for shaving your pussy for us Nico. Really appreciate it."

It's ridiculous; Nico's already practically naked in the kitchen and one crass word from Nero still gets her blushing like a school girl.

"Oh...oh y-yeah, tough guy? Yer the only one here who ain't naked all the way yet, so why doncha--good  _lord almighty!"_

She doesn't really know what she was expecting but...yeah, Nero was big. She liked to make jokes about him overcompensating and now she can't use  _any_ of them. 

"So, what's everyone waiting for?"

Kyrie smirks at that and starts things off by giving a searing kiss to Nero's mouth before turning and doing the same to Nico. She feels Kyrie's warm tongue flick into mouth and light nibbles on her lower lips. She feels Nero come up from behind her and start peppering kisses on her neck and clavicle, one warm hand cupping her left breast lightly and gently taking hold of the steel nub of her nipple piercing. 

" _Ah!"_

The roiling in her abdomen grows into a full blown fire and she feels her sex throb with desire. Kyrie has left her mouth and has started to focus on her other breast while Nero is making small circles on her abdomen, tracing the patterns on her tattoos, while his other hand cups her ass. 

"H-holy...fuck...unh...."

She's in a haze of pleasure and she reaches behind and grabs Nero's cock with one hand. She finds that she can't even wrap her hands closed around its girth and she starts moving her arm, eliciting a low growl from the man. Kyrie has now moved even lower and Nico shudders as a warm breath hits her folds and she fucking knows she's starting to drip. 

"She's wet already, Nero," Kyrie whispers, gently using her thumbs to spread Nico's labia open. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Mmmhhh...uhhh...god, fuck...like, almost a year...a year ago?" Nico says, her breath catching as Nero starts rubbing her folds from behind.

"Guess you're all backed-up, huh?" he says huskily, letting out a gasp as Nico tugs on his cock, slightly annoyed. 

"Ahh...god...you...you a-are...such an asshole!  _Fuck!"_ she screams as Nero slides a digit into her cunt at the exact same time that Kyrie blows on her clit. Nico feels a groan escape her through clenched teeth as Nero begins to rhythmically thrust a finger into her while Kyrie starts to gently use her tongue on her rapidly stiffening clit. One of Nero's hands has found its way back to her breasts and is squeezing the mound of flesh with a bit more pressure than when they began. Kyrie has taken both of Nico's ass cheeks into her hands and is squeezing as she begins to suck on the clitoris. 

"Nnnnggghh! O-oh god! That's so f-fucking good!"

Nero growls again, increasing the frequency of his thrusts. Nico is barely coherent now, a litany of groans, screams and curses escapes her mouth as she continues to jerk Nero off. 

"Do you want to cum?" Kyrie asks from below, and Nico's vaguely amazed that she's able to talk while eating pussy and all she can do is let out another loud groan and nod her head frantically. 

"We need to hear it, Nicoletta dear. What is it you want to do right now?"

"I-I want to cum!"

"Oh come on, Nico, you can say it louder than  _that!_ " Nero says, his digit thrusting mercilessly into Nico's sopping wet pussy. 

"Uhhhhhhfuck you, I fucking want to _cum,_ you fucking  _motherfucker!"_

"You heard her, Nero."

Nico feels her vision start to blur; she feels Nero's finger curl up inside her and her mouth forms a silent scream as he mercilessly rubs her G-spot. Kyrie's tongue has gone stiff against her clit and she feels her lips close around the nub and gently nibble on it. 

" _Ahhhhhhrrrraaahhhgggghhh!_ "

Nico screams as her vision goes dark and she feels the orgasm roll through her -- her uterus feels like it wants to jump into her heart and her clit is vibrating. She vaguely registers a light splash and she knows she's just squirted, although it's also entirely possible that she's literally cum her brains out and all her genius has just left her body via her soaked cunt. 

Her legs, spasming out her control, give out under her and she feels Nero's muscular chest against her bare back, his member still rock hard against ass. 

"Goddamn, guess you really  _were_ backed-up, huh?" Nero jokes lightly before shushing her with a gentle kiss on her lips. Nico deepens the kiss, giving his lower lip a bit and smiles at the blush on his face. 

"Really, ya can fingerbang me to oblivion, but ya'll are gettin' hot n' bothered over'ah lil' kiss?" she snarks. "God. Just...holy fucking shit."

"Hmmm, I'm going to go ahead and guess that means we did a good job?" Kyrie says, standing back up and enveloping Nico in a hug. She gives Nico a soft kiss on the lips and the on the forehead, her eyes tired but satisfied. "Good?"

"Yeah. Pretty fuckin' awesome actually."

Nero envelopes both of them in warm hug. "So, you girls wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"Fuck yeah." Nico says, her voice husky. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nico tried not to stare too hungrily as Nero laid down in bed, his arms folded behind his neck. His member stood erect, twitching in anticipation.

" _Jeezus Christ_ , how do you even  _walk_ with that thing?" Nico murmured before gasping when she felt a pair of lips start sucking on her neck, seemingly determined to leave a mark. 

"Before he joins us, I think we should give Nero a show, don't you think?" Kyrie asks, licking her lips seductively and Nico's brain starts to shut down while she feels her nipples tighten. Kyrie was so fucking beautiful and apparently, underneath the prim and proper thing, had a bit of a sex-freak thing going on. 

Nico feels her self-control wane and she can't help herself; she delivers a fierce, desperate kiss unto Kyrie, unleashing everything she's pent up lusting after the woman for a good year now. Yeah, she's felt kinda guilty about it for a while - she's a creator, she makes things, she ain't no homewrecker looking to destroy a great relationship just because she was thinking with her cunt. 

Not to mention, she also kinda sorta wanted to shut Nero's mouth with her own when he got too snarky and it was just a bit of a shitty feeling all around. 

She marvels at her insane luck; this might be good karma. Grammy Nell always said -

_No. Nuh-uh. Not gonna think about my grandma while having a threesome._

"Relax, you seem tense," Kyrie moans into her mouth, massaging her breasts and tweaking one pierced nipple with fervor. Nico's breaths start to sharpen, and the familiar wetness between her legs is coming back with a vengeance. Kyrie notices, of course, and begins to slip a finger into Nico.

"N-no, wait, please," Nico gasps, grabbing the slender wrist. "Let me do it."

She sinks to the floor until she has her face between Kyrie's legs. In her peripheral vision, she sees Nero has started to stroke himself, his eyes burning with lust as he enjoys their show. 

She gives a tentative kiss at Kyrie's sex and pulls away, wetness clinging to her lips. Nico smiles and uses her thumbs to pry Kyrie's folds open, enjoying the sinful sound the other woman makes. She gives a long slow lick at the pink flesh, teasing at but not yet quite touching the rapidly swelling nub at the crest. 

"Uhhhh, that's so fucking _good_ baby," she moans and Nico's become acutely aware that Kyrie has both hands bunched up in her hair, pulling almost painfully as she continues to lick at her cunt. She decides to start homing in on the clitoris and after another lick, wraps her lips around the swollen organ.

"A-ah, Nico, w-watch the _teeth_!" Kyrie groans, eliciting a quick sharp apology from Nico who softens her lips and slowly resumes sucking on Kyrie's clit. As she's sucking, she starts flicking her tongue as well, drawing a series of screams and guttural moans from her partner. Feeling daring, she sticks a finger inside of her own cunt, coating the digit in her own juices. 

"Sugar," Nico whispers, eliciting a distressed noise from Kyrie as she stops pleasuring her momentarily. She shows off her finger, slick and shining. "You ever taken anything in the... _other_ hole?"

Kyrie, flushed and panting, nods quickly. "Yeah, I have. Go ahead."

 _She's damn freak in bed!_ Nico marvels internally as she sticks her a single digit into Kyrie's rosebud. She resumes sucking on Kyrie's pearl while her finger thrusts into the other hole with wild abandon. 

"Mmmrrrhhhgonna cum! Gonna fucking cum! Unnh! _Unnnhh!_ " Kyrie yells, first looking at Nero jerking himself off and then at Nico still pleasuring her. 

Nico feels Kyrie clench around her finger and warm heat splash into her mouth which she greedily laps up. She takes her digit out of Kyrie and reaches both hands up to squeeze Kyrie's toned buttocks while the woman is still spasming from the orgasm. 

"Savior, that was good _,_ " Kyrie says, kneeling in front of Nico and tenderly kissing her on the lips. "For someone who hasn't had sex in year, you're not half-bad."

Nico feels herself glow from the praise. "Heh, thanks. Ah..um...sorry for...y'know, the teeth." 

"Oh, it's alright. I'm alright. I was just a little surprised."

Nico smiles and turns to Nero. "Your turn, honey." 

She and Kyrie climb into bed and settle at Nero's crotch. 

"Wow, look how hard you are." Kyrie says, giving a long lick at the underside of Nero's cock. Nico grins at the noises Nero makes and bends down to give the head a small kiss before taking the throbbing organ into her mouth. She marvels at how hard and warm it is, rolling her tongue around the glans and the small slit on top. 

She feels Kyrie's lips meet her own around Nero's cock and she feels Kyrie's tongue flick over the warm organ. 

"Holy  _fuck,_ that's so good!" Nero moans as the two women envelope his member with their mouths and tongues. Nico adjusts herself and grabs hold of the base before lowering her head down on the organ.

Kyrie looks on in awe as Nico takes almost the entirety of Nero's nine-inch member into her mouth. 

"I think Nico wants you to fuck her now." Kyrie coos. 

Nico rises back up and the organ leaves her mouth with a loud pop. She stands up, balancing herself on the mattress and positions her dripping wet cunt above Nero's cock. 

"Hnnh...he ain't fucking me. _I'm_ fucking  _him._ " she says, licking her lips, a sheen of sweat visible on her brow. 

"Bring it on, wrench-wench." 

Nico's face contorts into one of extreme concentration as she lowers herself inch by inch, Nero's dick disappearing into her pussy. There's a burn in her abdomen at first, a small line between pain and pleasure.  She readjusts herself, and gives several small tentative bounces, feeling the huge cock penetrate her walls. She plants both feet on the mattress and grabs on the headboard, her face a few inches from Nero's as she starts to fuck him in earnest. 

"Oh my  _gahhhhwwdd --_ you're so fuckin' _big,_ I don't believe this!" she groans into his face as she continues to bounce in Nero's lap. She feels Kyrie's hands settle on her waist as she finds her rhythm, feeling herself able to take a bit more of his dick with each bounce. Her speech devolves into a series of moans, groans, whimpers and screams.

" _Ohgodohgodohgod!_   Oh fuck, oh fuck fuck  _fuck_!  _Shit_ , it's so deep inside me, it's in my stomach, you fucking _fucker!"_ Nico yells, half-coherent. She lets out an animalistic growl as she feels Kyrie start to rub her clit while she continues to impale herself on Nero's cock. She feels a slap on her ass as she rides Nero's dick.

"Nnnnahhrgg! N-no, don't-don't...I'm gonna..." 

She's so close to cumming yet again when she suddenly gets flipped on her stomach; now, Nero is the one thrusting into her as she lies prone on the mattress. She lets loose a string of curses into the mattress -- she feels the tip of Nero's cock mercilessly assault her G-spot once again and the orgasm that's been building up inside her in unleashed in a torrent of spasms and wetness. 

" _RRrrrrraaaaarrrghhh!_ "

She feels Nero's cock twitch inside her and she feels jets of warm cum splash into her cervix, triggering yet another orgasm from her; exhausted, she doesn't scream this time, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. To her utter amazement, Nero's still rock hard inside her, his demonic stamina seemingly limitless. Mercifully, he does pull out of her and she can't contain the whine that escapes her lips as the feeling of fullness leaves her in an instant. 

"Squirted...again..." she announces hoarsely, as her legs continue to spasm and her pussy alight with electricity. She feels her clit standing erect, just enough to brush against the fabric of the mattress and she lets loose a sharp curse as she coils into a quivering ball. 

Before she passes out, she vaguely registers a kiss on each of her cheeks. 

"I think we might've overdone it a bit," Kyrie says, sounding genuinely apologetic. 

"Nah, it's alright, she can handle it." Nero replies, a note of praise in his voice. 

Nico feels exhausted yet light; sure, her life might have gotten a little more complicated but she's kinda happy to complicate it, if it meant being with these two everyday. 


End file.
